The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0033’.
‘CIFZ0033’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small dark red inflorescences, medium yellow-green foliage color, compact plant size and rounded habit with good stem strength, and a natural season flowering response of mid-October.
‘CIFZ0033’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2008 in a controlled breeding environment in a greenhouse in Amanecer, Columbia. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘02-M061’, with larger purple inflorescences, a rounder plant habit with a little larger plant size, and a natural flowering response that is two weeks faster than that of ‘CIFZ0033’.
The male parent of ‘CIFZ0033’ was the proprietary plant designated as ‘Yobonnie’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,886, with a lighter shade of red inflorescence color, more disc florets, a little smaller plant size, a black cloth flowering response of 10 days faster, and a natural season flowering response that is 1 month faster than that of ‘CIFZ0033’.
The resultant seed was sown and grown outdoors in October 2008 in Alva, Fla. USA.
‘CIFZ0033’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2009 in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0033’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2009 in a greenhouse in Alva, Fla.